Intrepid
by Raquel727
Summary: We all know Gaia's brother D. But what if D had a twin sister? What if know one but Yuri knew about her? What if she was fearless too but didn't know it? What if someone who she thought she knew helped her find Gaia? This is her story
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
ANOTHER GENERATION?

Raquel POV

Losers, they're al pompous spoiled little biznitches, the people who live in this stupid small town. The over privileged as you could say, everyone here is either rich or very high middle class. They get brand new cars for their 16th birthdays, they all graduate high school and head off to collage to become just like their parents. Then they come back here to settle down and raise another generation of spoiled biznitches.

Everyone swears around here, they use words like bitch, ass, you know the whole deal. Biznitches is my word, no one but me understands it son no one else uses it. Comes in handy huh?

You might be asking what am I complaining about why am I even bothering with this? You might think it sounds pretty good, its not it sucks. Well, see I'm different than all the rest... I'm special. Did that just come out ludicrously wrong? I'm not bragging I HATE to brag, ask my bnff Hope. What I meant is...well... lets start over here

my name is Raquel Antonietta Antonuchi. I know its weird; no I don't want to explain it. Lets leave it at that. I'm 14 years old and I'm a freshmen. The thing that sucks about being 14 is that you have tons of responsibility, but barley any freedom. And annoyingly dense people ask how it feels to be a teenager, and if you blow them off they blame it on the sole fact that you are now a teenager.

I'm supposed to be Italian, but I don't look it, I look nothing like my family. I'm pretty short and I have really light brown hair with blinding blonde natural; highlights. My so-called friends call me blondey, I like to let them think that I'm stupid, it amuses me. My skin is pretty light except in the summer when I tan like crazy. My family is dark, they all have olive skin and there hair is almost black. See? Nothing alike

what also makes me different is that I have an IQ of 157, I have photographic memory, and I'm never afraid. I mean of course I get scared, but its like the fear is abstract, I never feel it. I also think differently from a lot of people.

I sometimes get these sort of video clip memories in my mind. Its not like I'm a black belt in karate, I don't speak a zillion languages, I'm no sharp shooter, and I don't wrestle or anything, but in these flashes, I can. I remember training in karate, studying and learning to read at age of 2, speaking at 7 months. But none of these memories fit with my family. In the flashes I have and older sister, she's blonde like the dad and pretty like the mom. My mother is beautiful, she has long honey brown hair and she speaks Russian. This can't be right can it? No. Which makes me thing I made it up.

Now back to my first point. I watch my brothers grow up like the same people here they have no problem with it. But I'm so different. I think it has something to do with my past.

One more thing about me, I love to read, especially fearless series its about a girl named Gaia actually she's a lot like the sister I cultivated in my memories. I hate this town I want to get out of here. I want to kick ass in central park. As Gaia once said I AM LOOKING FOR TROUBLE


	2. The biznitch capital of the world

The biznitch capital of the world

Raquel walked into her room after school early Friday after noon it had been snowing so much, that school had let out early. Good thing too, she was sick and tired of sitting in the center of all those biznitches and pretending to be one of them. Especially when Katie tried to get her to talk about all the latest gossip flying around the school. Her mind instantly flipped to Steve. Steve, the only other person who seemed to hate this life as much as she did. Although, his ability to hide it was almost as good as hers was. Steve was on the football team, he was one of the most popular guys in the 9th grade, and he was dating none other than Katie herself.  
But he and Raquel were actually really good friends. To tell you the truth, Raquel liked him although she would never admit it to herself or anybody for that matter. She almost automatically fell into a flash.

Raquel POV  
My flashes are getting worse now. I zoned out twice in Spanish class, and Steve had to poke my with his pen to snap me out of it, now I have to worry about ink poisoning or something. I used to be able to control these things like the first time. I remember it perfectly, I was six and I had just found this picture of a blonde girl about three years older than me in my parents' room. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't place her. I concentrated really hard and BOOM! My first flash.  
Sitting around a table were four people I was one of them, I was sitting in a high chair and we were all eating borsht. The pretty lady was speaking in Russian, the blonde girl was laughing at her father who was quizzing her on the 12 deadly pressure points. Then it was over I used to be able to pick up another flash by remembering the end of the one before it. But now... now they come and go as they please. OH GOD! Am I going crazy? Is this all real? What about my family? I have a weird feeling that I'm going to find out soon, and when I do, I just know that life as I know it will never be the same again. Don't ask me why, but I think there might be more to this than an overly active imagination. If I told my parents about this I know they would send me to a shrink in 2 seconds, but I will NOT let that happen! I WON"T!

Raquel ran down the stairs, through the family room and into the kitchen. She got her coat of the bag if a chair and pulled her gloves off the counter. "Mom I'm going out!" she yelled down to the basement where her mom was yelling at the maid for not doing the laundry the RIGHT WAY. "Ok, but take your cell phone and come back before it gets dark around 5:00" her mom yelled back. "Screw you" Raquel retorted under her breath. God could her mother be any more unreasonable? 'Is she even really my mother'? Raquel thought as she slammed the door behind her. She jogged down to mike's house 4 houses down. Mike could be an asshole sometimes, but mostly he was an ok guy. He didn't seem to care much for the biznitch lifestyle thing, but then again, he wasn't exactly against it either. Raquel had known mike since kindergarten when she had chased him under a table and kissed him on the cheek. He loved to joke about it and say that she scared him for life, but they both knew that it was history. Mike was also the only one who knew about her flashes, she had told him when they were 8 and she spaced out while they were watching the most boring basketball game ever. She smiled when she heard the familiar thumping of his basketball. Mike was ALWAYS shooting hoops, no matter what time or season it was. The only reason that he was popular was that he was on the basketball team. They both knew that.  
"Hey" she breathed; " I had another one of those fla-" she stopped short realizing that someone else was shooting hoops with mike. That someone just happened to be Steve. "You had what?" Steve asked looking from Mike to Raquel with a killer grin that made her stomach practically go up in knots. "Uh... nothing its not important" she said staring at Mike hopping her expression said what she needed. "Code red" Mike mouthed to her. Translation: ill come over later, stay over, we'll talk about it. She nodded. "Ok I guess I'll see you guys later" she said turning to leave. "Hold on" Steve said giving up on the best friend secret language thing Raquel and Mike were dishing out. "You want to play? I mean you always say you can take me to school when I brag about my skills". Raquel smiled Steve actually knew her. Really knew her. He knew how to make her laugh; he knew exactly what to say to piss her off. Even though they had only meet in September when school started. "You got it" she smirked at him. "You two versus me?" "Come on rocky don't get cocky" Steve smirked back using her nickname everyone called her. But he only used when he wanted something from her.  
They played, first to 50. Half way through Mike's sister stuck her head out the door. "Mike mom wants you in here." she yelled. Mike called a time out and went  
inside. Raquel and Steve sat on the driveway and waited. Steve broke the silence "so... how long have you and Mike been going out?" he asked. Raquel turned to him with wide eyes "huh?" she asked startled. "Well you two are obviously VERY close." "Cuz he's like my best friend. "I've known him since like kindergarten, and believe me we have NEVER gone out." "Sorry" Steve said and he actually looked sorry, not like every other guy Raquel knew. "Don't be," she answered. Just then Mike came back. "Hey I got to go to my aunts house, I forgot all about it" he said "code yellow" translation: I'll be calling in the middle of the night leave your cell on we'll talk about those flash thingies or whatever. Steve just looked at the amused. "Ok" Raquel answered. "I got to go anyway" she said glancing at her watch " you know who queen Cruella gets" She and mike both started cracking up, they totally agreed about her mom. Steve and Raquel moved to the sidewalk as mike's mom pulled out of the driveway. "Have fun" Raquel shouted "that's likely" mike yelled back sarcastically making a face.  
After the car pulled out of the driveway, Raquel turned to Steve " listen I really do have to go. See ya later." she started to walk up the street to her house. "Wait" Steve jogged to catch up to her fast pace walking. "I'll walk with you" she turned her face to him and smirked "I'm a big girl I can take care of my self" she told him. "Don't I know it?" he answered rubbing his cheek, referring to the month before when she punched him for calling her princess prissy bitch. "I want to talk to you any way," he added as an after though. "Fine talk away" she answered not looking at him. "What's up with this code red code yellow thing you and mike were doing?" he asked "secret language" Raquel answered. He laughed, "that much I figured, but you want to tell me what you were saying." Raquel smiled "nope" "oh... I bet you were talking about how hot you think I am" " yea sure that's it" Raquel replied sarcastically. "hmmmmmmm... I'm going to figure you out Antonietta." he was using her middle name; he knew it pissed her off. But she just looked at him, not saying a word. They made it to her house. "I got to go in," she told him. "Yea" Steve answered. He reached put and tucked a piece of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. She raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him before slipping inside.

Steve POV  
I think I'm falling for this girl. She's the only one who sees through this facade that I have created for myself. She knows that I hate the lifestyle around here. She knows I really don't love Katie, she knows popularity and sports mean nothing to me. She's amazing...but she believes that I moved here from North Carolina, she doesn't know that they sent me here to watch her to protect her. Hell Gaia and Jake were right she doesn't NEED protection, but Tom and Vance wouldn't hear of it. The girl is not stupid she knows that she is special. And if I'm not mistaken she is remembering her old life more and more everyday. But when she finds out I'm not Steve Romano, I'm Steve Montone, I work for the CIA, and that she is my assignment she is going to be pissed off as hell. She punched me when I called her princess prissy bitch. Imagine what she's going to do now. This girl has a dangerous destiny one where only being reunited with her sister Gaia will she get through it. I have to take her to Gaia. I have to reveal my true identity. But when I do she's going to hate me and that's going to break my heart. I've fallen for this girl. I've fallen and I can't get up.


	3. A TIME to Tell

A TIME TO TELL

Steve walked down the street after making sure Raquel was inside. He had seen the organization spy behind the bushes, that's why he insisted on walking her home. Apparently Yuri was on to him. Steve knew that the CIA had a double crosser in their misted, but he couldn't be sure whom, and without evidence, no one would believe him. The CIA had been expecting Yuri to make his move this year; the prophecy had said it would happen the year Raquel's memories of her life started to come on rapidly. At this time either Yuri or the CIA would have to make their move, having Raquel on either side would tip the balance of good and evil. Steve actually started to pity her, which he had never done before. He believed you could control tour own destiny, but in Raquel's case or rather Anistasia's case, it wasn't true. He wondered how she'd react when she found out she wasn't Raquel Antonuchi, that she was actually Anistasia Moore. Most girls would break down, but from what Steve had witnesses over that past several months, she was as almost as strong as Gaia. He thought of how Gaia would soon have to explain to Jake that Raquel was fearless, that she was fearless. Then he thought for the hundredth time that day how he had to be the one to break the news to Raquel. Would she ever speak to him again? He didn't think he could bear it if she didn't. Steve turned when he saw slight movement in the bush behind him- it was just a squirrel. God he hated this town, Suddenly all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he turned around again, but there was no one and nothing there. He finally got to his safe house about a mile away from where Raquel lived and trudged up the steps of the old abandoned place. After he had gotten the files on Raquel from the CIA he went upstairs to the bedroom of the safe house.  
He nearly dropped the files when he saw who was in his room. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked incredulously. Raquel just smiled. "Are you going to answer my question?" he asked about a minute later, they had been staring at each other. " I think I should be the one asking you that," she answered with a smirk. "Huh?" Steve was completely confused. Raquel sighed "I've been coming here since I was six, see I really don't fit in with my family... with anyone around here. I used to jog around here when I felt extremely pissed off or like I was sick of this place, I found this place and I've been coming here for years, I haven't really been able to get here since august though." "Ok..." Steve said "but it's three floors up! And what about the alarms!" Steve was getting frantic, if Raquel had gotten in this quietly and easily, than Yuri's spies definitely could. Raquel pulled a little device out of here pocket, one Steve recognized from the CIA, a circuitry detector. A device that could take out any alarm system, no matter how complex it was. "Well that explains why the alarms didn't go on when you got in but how did you climb up here?" Raquel simply smiled "I'm super girl" she replied sarcastically. YOU DON"T KNOW HOW CLOSE YOU ARE TO THE TRUTH Steve thought to himself. He held out his hand for the device, "where did u get this thing? And how did u figure out how to use it?" Raquel shrugged "I found it in my parents room, and I just knew how to use it right away it's not that hard." Steve just stared at her it took most agents YEARS to learn how to use this thing. Steve sat down on the bed suddenly realizing that this was the time, he had to tell her who she was, and what she had to do, and he had to break his own heart. She trusted him, he could see it in her eyes, and she wouldn't have just told him all that if she didn't. Now he was going to destroy that trust. The trust thing was a huge deal for Raquel; he knew the only other person she really trusted was mike. Raquel automatically picked up on his mood. "Hey" she said sitting down on the bed next to him "what's wrong?" she really actually looked concerned. Steve turned to her and took her hands in his, he noticed that she looked down but didn't pull away, it just made this all the harder. " I have to tell you something," he said stalling for time "ok" her brown eyes looked huge in the dim light. "You... I... ok... there's this seriously evil guy named Yuri." he started "Yuri petrova?" Raquel asked looking shocked. "How did you know" Steve asked, "Wait- you mean he's real? Oh my god I thought he was made up!" Raquel said, " I don't know how you know about him, but he's very real... and he's after you." Steve stated looking her straight in the eye. "Explain please... I don't understand this." she pleaded with him. "Okay... okay. If you know of Yuri maybe you know of Gaia? Tom? Katia? Loki? Oliver?" he was shocked when she nodded and said "I know of them all... I know almost everything about them all." "Ok good, I don't know how you know all this already but good. See about 14 years ago Tom and Katia had another birth." Raquel nodded again " Right Gaia's brother D" "yes but d had a twin sister one that Tom and Katia took home her name was Anistasia." he was relived to see Raquel finally confused as she processed this information lightning fast. The fact that she knew a lot of what he was telling her was starting to freak him out. "Anistasia was like a mini Gaia, just a skilled in fighting and languages, and sharpshotting, the only difference was she was three years younger. Together the Moore sisters would be unstoppable." Steve finished slightly out of breath from explaining. "What does this have to do with me?" she asked "do you know of the day when Loki tricked Gaia into thinking that he was Tom and tried to kidnap her when she was six? Steve asked. "Yes". "Well when tom and Katia, the CIA, Loki, the organization were all fighting for Gaia, Yuri and two of his operatives went to the Moore's house, killed the baby sitter watching Anistasia. Yuri then took her to his safe place in fort Myers beach Florida which was also a mental hospital." "Rainhill!" Raquel gasped "at Rainhill he had her memory modified best he could the treatment wouldn't last forever, by the time she turned 14 the memories would start to come on out of her control. By that time Yuri figured that she would be ready to become a part of the organization, even be trained to run it if Gaia somehow refused to. "This is crazy… wait so what did Yuri do with Anistasia after he had modified her memory?" Steve took a deep breath "He gave her to those 2 operatives who helped him kidnap her so they could watch her, they moved to a small town in Pennsylvania." He looked at Raquel's stricken eyes and knew that she understood. Raquel gasped, "You're not talking about…. You don't mean…me! " Steve nodded amazed that she got all this. " This is crazy!" she yelped again standing up. "Then what do you have to do with this?" she glared down at him. " I work for the CIA, my name is Steve Montone, and not Steve Romano I didn't move here from North Carolina. I was sent here from New York to protect you, and tell you all of this. Now I'm supposed to take you back to New York with me" He stood up too and looked down at her. "Your telling me that I'm not who I think I am, your not who I think you are, my parents kidnapped me, and my sister is Gaia Moore!" when she finished yelling at him, Steve grabbed her shoulders "yes all of that… but your also fearless like your sister" Raquel looked away from him. "Your mad at me" he said defeated. She looked at him again softening a bit "As much as I want to be and should be, I can't, you were doing you job and I'm going to have to accept that." Steve's jaw dropped "That's not like you" he told her. "I don't know who I am anymore, the last 11 years of my life have been a lie. Do you know what that feels like?" Steve took a step closer to her. "I'm a spy, my life is pretty much a lie, and I think I can come close to knowing what you mean." Raquel did something she hadn't done since she was seven and her gold fish had just died. She started to cry. "I just feel so alone, I can't go home, and everything I have ever know has been a fake." She sobbed "not everything" Steve whispered in her ear. He pulled her into his arms and she buried her face into his neck. They stood like that foe neither of them knew how long. When they pulled apart, Steve looked at the digital watch he had it read 11:45 pm. "damn it's really late" he said "I'm not going back their, I won't live with those people for another night." She answered suddenly firm and strong, she was becoming herself again. "Fine, but we are going over there now to get a few things." He said. Raquel defiantly didn't want to go back, but she felt like she had to start living up to who she was. "Ok"


End file.
